School in the Big Apple
by Dinosaur-Fun
Summary: Humanized team penguins have to move to New york to keep it safe from Dr.Blowhole. Under odears of the general they must go to school. But you would not belive who one of their teachers are! please let me know how you think. Im not sure if i should contuin this one. PAUSEING ON THIS STORY!
1. From the Middle of Nowhere

**Me: Hello and welcome to my first every ****humanized story!**

**Skipper: Didn't you humanized Kowalski in the last story?**

**Me: Yeah but not for the whole story!**

**Skipper: Your not going to try to kill anyone in this story right?**

**Me: WHAT! If that didn't happen it wouldn't be as good of a story!**

**Sipper: *Growls* What is this story even going to be about.**

**Me: You just have to find out!**

Out in the middle of nowhere the sun raised wake up the few birds and animals that lived there. Tall mountains looked down at a wooden cabin. The cabin was a tempera HQ for a small team. Team Penguin.

Inside the cabin a boy about 16 looked at some maps .He had a black buzz cut, black jean sand white shirt with dog tags. He slammed his fist against the maps and growled" Where are you Blowhole!"

Blowhole was team penguin's arch enemy. They have been tracking him since he got his memory back.

"Skippa?" A small boy about 14 poked his head out from a door. He had messy black hair with a black t-shirt and baggie jeans.

"Yeah Private?" Skipper real name wasn't .Skipper it was a code name his real name was Cooper,but he was so used to being called Skipper that he thought of it as a real name.

Private wasn't his real name ethier it was his name was James. He walked out and handed Skipper a paper" General believes Blowhole is in New York and wants us to move there to keep it safe."

Skipper nods" Go get Kowalski and Rico." Kowalski's code name was not his rank nether was Rico's. Kowalski's name was Alexander and Rico was Tyler but now they perfure to go by the coda names.

Private runs throw the door he came from to get his two other team mates.

Skipper put the paper on the table and smiled" So you've been hiding in new York huh Blowhole?"

**~~~~~Somewhere in New York~~~~~**

An evil looking man with a mechanical eye looked at a screen." Yes Skipper I am" The man had on a white lab coat black jeans and a dark blue shirt. He even had a cane with a dolphin handle. In th eyes of the Dolphin was ruby.

"Red one!" He called.

A small but strong looking man wearing all red walked in" yes Doc?"

"Prepare the cells" The evil looking man smiles" It looks like we might have guest soon"

" Of Crouse" the Red man said" Right away Doc"

"Oh and call the other" The Doc added

"Got it Doc" And the small man stumbled away.

**Skipper: Well at least it looks like I get to kick Blowhole's but again!**

**Blowhole: How do you know I won't beat you pen-goo-ens!**

**Skipper: Because I'm the good guy and good guys always win! But why do we have to go to school?**

**Me: Because I have something planned out for once.**

**Skipper: Oh yeah and what's that.**

**Me: I'll give to a clue. Blowhole more than a Doc.**

**Skipper ;What is that spouse to mean!**

**Blowhole: I don't even know!**

**Me: Thats for me to know and you guys to find out! If you get it do you think Blowhole should be a _ for Middle school(With private) Or High school (With Skipper, Kowalski and Rico) Oh and Skipper, Blowhole. YOU CANT READ THE SUMMARY!**

**Skipper:Why not?**

**me; Because I said so and Blowhole you try and I'll steal the mind jacker and use!**

**Blowhole; Ok ok. *Rolls eyes*Girl**

**Me: HEARD THAT!**


	2. The New Home

**Me: Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Skipper; Does that mean we have to contain the story?**

**Me: YES! By the way sorry its later!**

When everyone was there Skipper went over what the note said. They where to move to New York, like Private said. And got to school Him, Kowalski and Rico in High school while Private has to survive Middle school. They were also getting a apartment. The adders at the bottom of the paper.

Soon team penguin was on the road.

Rico and Kowalski where in the truck.

Rico had on shorts and a baggie shirt. Around his neck he wore red goggles for explosives reason. His hair was up in a Mohawk.

Kowalski had on green jeans and a black shirt. When he was in lad had on a white lab coat. His hair was neatly combed out.

While Private was with Skipper in the Black mustang.

Skipper and Rico where racing down the road since no on every dive there.

Rico stops at an entrance to the highway to new York. He Waves back at Skipper and private letting them know he won before getting on the highway.

Private and grabbing his seat beat as Skipper hit on the gas. He laughed when Rico won and slowed down letting private relax. Turning on the radio he waited for a opening on the highway. The song starts

_Eight thousand five hundred and twenty three miles. Feels like half of a minute. Over before you begin it. Best friend we will be. At the bottom of the sea. For Eight thousand five hundred and twenty three miles._

Of Crouse Skippered turned the radio off right away. This used to be Private's favorite song and the young solider would listen to it all the time. It doze skipper crazy.

Private chuckled to himself remembering how Skipper would go crazy.

"What's so funny?" Skipper asked

"Oh nothing" Private said holding back a laugh.

He also thought about when they thought Skipper was a girl. That was when they were in Mexico tracking down from drug dealers. Skipper had as wired night mare and woke up thinking her was a girl.. Kowalski did I DMA test to tell him he was course, Rico Kowalski and Private where are cleared from the test but Skipper was a girl!

The leader went around dressed in a pink flower dress and a" Pretty pink bow" as skipper would call it. Then when the drug dealer found then Skipper saved them even though he quit being a skipper to learn to be a girl. But it just turned out Skipper was really a boy because Kowalski's intention to test broke leaving it at the girl sign but when he fixed it, he was a boy.

"Here we are New York city!" Skipper smiled leaning back in his chair.

Private looked out the window to see huge signs tall buildings."Look the empire state building!"

"What do you know. "Skipper said

Next they drove past some apartment."Which one is ours skipper?" Private asked.

"I'm not sure." The leader said and he looked at the paper" None of these."

They went through more traffic until Skipper had to use his GPS on his phone. Soon they stopped in front of some town houses.

"No wonder we couldn't find it" Skipper got out of the car" Its town house!'

"I thought the note said we're getting an apartment." Private said opening the door and looking at the brick building in front of them.

Skipper just shrugged and pulled out the key as he walked up the stairs. He pushed open the door and walked into fallowed by young private.

The door opened to the living room. Next to the door was a window and in front of that was a black chair a coach was on the right wall with a small version of it in the black of the room. A tiny coffee table next to the one in the back. Both black with four black pillows on each. On the left wall was a chimney with a TV on top of it. Across the room above the big coach was a mirror with a golden frame. In the middle of the room on the wooden floor was a gold and white carpet with a glass round coffee table on that.

"Wow" Private whisper. Skipper looked shunted too. It was rare to get such and nice place let along fruiter all ready in!

Skipper walked over coffee table in the middle of room. There was a note on the table. Picking it up it said they started school Monday and even told then where their rooms where.

"Your rooms on the third floor, Private" Skipper told him. Nodding Private ran to the stairs through the door next to the big couch.

Skipper's room was on the second floor along with Kowalski and Rico.

When private opened the room his smiled grew bigger. HIS ROOM WAS AWSOME!

By the window, a desk stood under and top bunk of a bunk bed and next to that was a rock wall. A book self sadly filled with school books. Above the window across the room was a basket ball hoop. Two bean bags sat in the middle of the room. A basket ball sat in the corner waited to be flying through the air to the hoop.

Walking over to the desk Private found another note

_What's with all these notes? _Private think. The note was his new class schedule.

He read over his schedule. As the middle school bus for New York middle school drove up. He looked out the window watching kids get off. Only two kids got off of this stop. They looked his age. The boy got of first. He has reddish brownish hair and wore light jeans and a brow t shit. Next a girl got off. She had long brown hair and bit wavy with skinny dark jeans and a green t shirt. Together the boy and girl walked to the house next door.

Down stair Skipper had found the kitchen and was making his way up to his room with a tuna sandwich. When he opened his room he found he was sharing with Rico. He looked over the note again. And found something he missed. At the end of the second hall way was big room was made to be a bedroom but is going to be used for training.

In the room the was bunk beds on the right side. And on the left self's with school books. And fake looking weapons. And by the window two desks stood with black spinney chairs.

_Where is Rico and Kowalski anyways?_ Skipper thought Just then the door bell rang.

Skipper meet Private running down the stairs. They raced each other to the door. Skipper won" Need to be faster ." He joked and opened the door. To find a girl about his age and the two middle school kids private saw earlier.

"Hi" The teenager girl said" I'm Marlene"

**ME; I Now this chapter sucks! I have a bad case of writers block by not knowing how to but Marlene in the story so I just thought of then ending and wrote the top. I promise it will get better!.**

**Skipper: Why dose Private get a better room.**

**Me: You sound like a tow year old. And because I don't know what teens your age like.**

**Skipper*Munbles stuff***

**Me: Please review!**


End file.
